


consumed with what's to transpire

by claireistheangelofhellskitchen



Series: them knuckles are pale [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (in a fun sexy way), Alucard Cries During Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alucard, Canon Divergence - Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Bisexual and Into Each Other, F/M, Fainting, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fix-It, Group Sex, Healing Sex, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Prep is Good and Important Kids!, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Superhuman Stamina, Switch Trevor, Sypha's Strap Game is Impeccable, Top Sypha, Trevor Belmont Has A Big Dick, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireistheangelofhellskitchen/pseuds/claireistheangelofhellskitchen
Summary: Alucard thinks he endlessly swallows up all warmth given unto him.Luckily, his four lovers are willing to pour into him just as ceaselessly.(Alucard gets lovingly fucked and has an existential crisis about it).
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sumi/Taka, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: them knuckles are pale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777237
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	consumed with what's to transpire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaroThar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/gifts).



> come one, come all to gawk at my first-ever published smut! in which our beautiful boy Alucard gets dicked down...with kindness! 
> 
> a gift for my very favorite whump-blogger & alucard/taka/sumi shipper - HaroThar :))) we discussed how delicious this concept is, so I hope they love reading this as much as i loved writing it. 
> 
> (p.s. title comes from "sex on fire" by kings of leon)

There were hands everywhere.

Alucard is blinded by white, soft cloth knotted loosely around his eyes, and so his awareness has become anchored to the warm skin around him.

It was like his entire world had shrunk to those gentle fingers. They would barely distinguishable from one another to someone who did not know these hands so intimately: Trevor’s calluses making pressing touches rougher, Sypha’s flurry of light skims, Taka’s full-handed pets, Sumi’s teasing over-under caresses with bony knuckles. Alucard would know which of his lovers was touching him, blind and deaf and dead.

With how the touches feathered over one another, it created a whirl of sensation. Overlapping nails bluntly scratching and softer pads at the tips dancing along his bare body. His fanned legs were the current nexus of their attention – exploring the hidden crevices behind his knees and the vulnerable softer flesh along the inner expanse of his thighs. A bracing grip clung to each calf or ankle, keeping him unfurled. His cock both relished and loathed the proximity of touch that was so delicate, so taunting.

Fortifying hands clasped his arms, soothed over the interior crooks of his elbows, held his wrists to the bed. Bodies braced his narrow back and the touch squeezed at the slope of his ass, kneading the firm flesh there. The hands all seemed to want a sample of his rear.

The full span of hands spread over his ribs to stroke, almost massaging the narrow curve of his waist. Those touches were mostly Trevor – he did like to comment on Alucard’s “fuckable princess hips” when fucking, digging his fingers in till they almost bruised. It would annoy the dhampir if he didn’t feel so held. So possessed.

It was the mirrored movements, rubbing and tweaking his nipples, which betrayed the owners of those hands as Sumi and Taka. Caressing his pectorals and often trailing down to touch the gash over his torso, like it was nothing at all. Every now and again, a stray hand went brushing through (Taka) and tugging (Sumi) his hair, using the tresses to pull his head back, baring his neck so they could get at that too.

And there were mouths.

Sweet merciful heavens, but there were mouths too, even warmer than the hands, wet, and just as insistent. Pecking at his vulnerable throat, swooping beneath his up-tilted chin, whispering filthy nothings in his ear before kissing behind, down to his nape. Traveled to his fondled nipples, trailing up and down his arching spine and over the clenching plane of belly, tonguing lovingly upon the ridges of torn and healed tissue.

Then the kisses were on his legs too, on his knees, lips inside his thighs where hands had been, lapping at the soft flesh and sharp hipbones. He tries to speak and is cut off by his own soft keen.

“What is it, Alucard?”

Sypha’s lilting burr rose from near his knees and her words settled softly upon him, falling like snow through smoke to permeate his haze.

“I...I...”

He tried to swallow, to think, his awareness grasping for its usual sharpness through the blinding arousal at the unceasing touches and mouths. It is quite difficult to speak, each of his words halting against the hitch of his own breath.

“…I…want more...”

“Sounds a bit desperate, doesn’t he?”

Trevor sounded amused and Sypha hummed in agreement.

“Hmmm. Begging already, dearest?”

“Please,” Alucard begged and he is already begging. “Touch me.”

“We are touching you, silly.”

“Yeah, pretty much constantly, if I’m not mistaken.”

Sumi and Taka’s amused, easy banter came from either side of his waist, their nimble hands cradling his pelvis. Sumi suckled suddenly at Alucard’s pert nipple, giggling when he choked on a gasp.

“He’s definitely needy.” Trevor chuckled, voice a low rich rasp as he abandoned his attack of soft nips on Alucard’s belly, releasing his grip on Alucard’s wrist to thread those calloused thick fingers through the long golden tresses. The hunter seized a handful of soft strands at the base of the skull, yanking, just on the loving side of rough, making the dhampir arch further outwards, chest pressing chest. An intimate parody of their first meeting.

“And to think,” Trevor’s mused, voice rough and dark and low as he licked up the long pale column of neck to murmur against the shell of ear.

“We haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Trevor bit, sudden and sharp and perfect, at Alucard’s pulse point, thundering to a fever pitch at the promise, the threat, the muddled chasm between. Alucard whimpered with the new edge to the need like sharp fire in every vein.

His mouth fell open and he thrashed briefly against the pinion of teasing hands, went limp, tried to further spread his legs against the covers, pushing into the skin already holding him open. He was tense and boneless at once, as though he held his body together by sheer will alone. Tears darted to his eyes as his member twitched against his belly, the bob providing brief touch in a mockery of relief against the heated pillar of flesh.

“ _Please_.”

His voice, foreign to his own ears, was reedy now, cracking around the plea.

“What do you want, Alucard?”

Sypha asked, so softly, even as she kitten licks up the cool skin of his inner thigh, lapping one broad stripe at the meeting of his leg and hip.

“Ask us for what you want.”

“Yeah, use your words.”

They were taunting him. It was utterly undignified and Alucard could not care any less.

“I want…I need you to fuck me, please-”

Sypha shushes him as Trevor grumbles a pleased sound against the dhampir’s neck, cutting Alucard off with a fierce kiss to the slack mouth, unheeding of the fangs as he ravaged, as though fucking the man’s mouth with his own. He seemed lost himself, moaning as he flicks his tongue against the canines; unafraid. Like he craved Alucard anywhere close to how Alucard craved him.

“There, there, dearest.” Sypha reassured, ghosting her fingertips over the seizing muscles above his pelvis, so, so close to his cock. “We’ll fuck you, no need to beg.”

Alucard wanted to beg, wanted to be laid open and naked in more ways than just his body. He wanted to be theirs, utterly, and for them to know how completely his everything was held in their hands.

His legs will not spread further, his spine straining, Alucard's body lay trembling within their tangle of limbs and love, surrounded and unable to escape. Alucard finds that he does not much want to escape. He would like nothing as much as to lie, cradled like this, forever.

They all kept their promise, shifting around on the bed, still cradling and holding and pinning Alucard as he is maneuvered on the sheets.

Taka is behind him now, hair tickling Alucard’s shoulders as the blond is guided back to lean against the smooth chest, feeling Taka’s hardness against his lower back. Alucard shifted against the crotch, causing Taka to draw in a startled breath before grasping Alucard’s chin firmly.

“Now, now. None of that.” He breathed, laughingly, before swallowing up Alucard’s mouth in a filthy kiss of his own.

Sumi leans against Taka, as Alucard feels her heavy breasts and stiff nipples bump against his shoulder when she also sloppily kisses him, sharing his gaping mouth with her lover, pulling back only when Alucard becomes short of breath. He feels a trail of spit spool from the corner of his lips as they pull away.

There is heavy breathing all around and Sypha makes a low noise like a whine as Sumi wipes the drool off his chin.

“You are making me jealous.”

Sumi giggles and Alucard imagines her wrinkling her nose at Sypha while the woman spreads her hand over Alucard’s knee to hook beneath, grappling the leg securely in its spread, Taka doing the same on the other limb so their strong hands kept his knees in position, nearly spanning his shoulders. The stretch might discomfort a lesser being but Alucard was in no pain.

He felt utterly open, exposed before the eyes of his lovers. He could not see them but he imagined them taking stock of his body, how wrecked he was already. A thrill of nervous desire thrummed through him. He was eager for what was to come but also...what if they took him, used him, but found him wanting in the end?

What if they already did?

They hadn’t flinched from his frigid flesh, pale and solid as marble, his pointed teeth or claws handled without hesitation.

He knew he was...a hybrid. A clash of worlds birthing a thing which should not exist. What place had been carved out for someone like him in their lives, in their affections? How can he please them, knowing that he will fall short by his very nature?

Twin tongues lapping at his already swollen nipples draw him out of his thoughts like a plunge of cool water, silky heads pressed to his torso as they sealed their mouths over the rosy buds, tickling with quick licks.

He arched off of Sumi and Taka, into their mouths, gasping, unable to pull further forward with their gentle, solid grasp pinning his wrists to his back. Sumi used her leverage under his knees to caress the delicate skin beneath and making him shudder once more.

“That’s it. Out of your head, darling.”

Taka’s warm assurance coiled through Alucard’s gut but the next words make his cock twitch as Trevor and Sypha, still running their hands over his legs and belly and feet, bantered.

“You want to go first or can I?”

“As though you wait for anything.”

“Hey! I resent that. I am asking for permission.”

“You do know that sharing is a thing, right?”

Alucard felt then both shift between his legs.

“What...” Alucard swallowed, “what are you-”

And then such lofty things as words were quite beyond him for there was a palm bracing each thigh, Trevor’s large and Sypha’s slim, before their tongues in unison licked up Alucard’s length from root to tip and Alucard choked, only a keening breath – an almost-whine – escaped his throat.

The high pitched noise transformed into a little yelp as Sypha kitten-licked up the side of his cock now and Trevor’s wide tongue flattened against the head, lapping again and again. Alucard made a gargled choke on his own spit as Trevor started tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue, running the wet warm edge into the groove as Sypha explores the vein on the underside of his cock.

God, but this was all so good. It was too good. It couldn’t get better it just couldn’t.

Alucard found himself wrong once more as Trevor, after another broad lick, wraps his mouth around the wet head. Just as Alucard thinks he is going to suckle the tip, he sinks down. Not just halfway along the shaft, but further, Trevor slides until the head bumps the back of his throat.

Trevor has _never_ taken Alucard so deep before, anywhere near so deep.

When the man bobs his head, setting an even pace, the hurried slide undoes Alucard, untethering whatever cobwebs of restraint kept him grounded. He cries out and bucks helplessly into the blur of hands and mouths and the clenching heat, wet, like an entrance, but with tongue and perfect and _so much_.

When Sypha rubs Alucard’s balls, slick with Trevor’s drool, he cries out again, a near wail, and comes. Trevor had pulled off as soon as the dhampir had twitched hard in his mouth, taking the trickling cock in hand and working Alucard through the crest as the wave of pleasure rolled with stunning potency through every limb and nerve.

Once Alucard has been drained, Trevor, still catching his breath, voice scratched (good God) from the fellatio, speaks.

“I’ve been practicing.”

Alucard huffs, his best attempt at a laugh under these circumstances.

“Sypha is…a wonderful tutor.”

Sumi snorts as Taka squawks with indignation even as Sypha hums in appreciative affirmation.

“Hey! How do you know he didn’t practice on me?”

Taka sounds petulant and Trevor laughs, rich and full, as he does when he is truly glad and not merely spitting in the face of the world. It heightens the swell of desire in Alucard’s belly, coiling there and tightening. Not for the first time, he is deeply grateful for the inhuman stamina which allows him to harden, slowly but surely, against his belly.

“Cause you’d spill before you even hit my throat, hasty boy.”

“Speaking of hasty…”

Sumi cuts off whatever answering jab Taka was surely lining up, taking Alucard in hand and making him stiffen further in response.

“Already?”

Trevor sounds incredulous but the skepticism is far overshadowed by arousal, coloring through his tenor and Alucard supposes the man has hardened further.

“Alright, I’m up. Get him ready with the oil, would you, Trevor?”

If Alucard hadn’t begun to fill, his cock sprung at that statement and further thickened at the unmistakable noises of clinking metal and leather; Sypha’s harness. A popped cork echoes as the bottle is unstoppered and makes Alucard start. There are slippery noises while Trevor, doubtless, heats the oil between rubbed fingers and, blessedly, a sopping fingertip circles his puckered entrance. The dhampir both clamps and loosens at the touch brushes, agonizing in its refusal to enter.

It is only when Alucard grinds down into Trevor’s hand that the man finally slips two stout fingers up his ass. It isn’t much but it is something and Alucard moans while Trevor works him open. The hunter seems to always take this stage as a prospect to madden the dhampir; as he adds a third finger, he curls all three, stroking the inner walls. Alucard is thrusting into the hand now and Trevor only stops his teasing when Sypha lightly slaps Trevor’s wrist.

“Greedy. You’ll get your turn later.”

Trevor groans but relents, sliding his hand free with a departing stroke and moving to allow the redhead to shuffle into place between Alucard’s legs.

Sypha was never penetrated. Not that Trevor complained – rather the opposite, in fact, quite loudly and frequently. Alucard was not going to begrudge the man his enjoyment of her “pocket cock”, as the dhampir knew from experience how skillfully she wielded the array of fastenings and belts and glistening black-wood phallus.

Which she had donned now it seemed, Trevor’s hoarse whisper of _“fucking **Christ** , wish I were that bastard right now”_ cuing Alucard in to what was about to happen even before he felt the blunt carven head rub against his clenching hole. He arched into it, already craving the solid weight of it inside him. Based on the hunter’s groan, he ached with the same desire.

“Oh, stop whining, Trevor. Don’t I fuck you enough?”

“Never, love.”

The unusual softness in place of wit prompts a pleased sigh from Sypha, as the affectionate mockery between them lulls briefly to echo only affection. They are likely gazing at one another now, likely trading that playful glance which has become so heavy with understanding and trust.

Sypha clutched both of Alucard’s knees to buttress herself and he could imagine how regal she looked with thrown-back shoulders and grim glee in those sharp enormous eyes caught like gems in the firelight as she sunk with one slow and steady push into him, eased by the plentiful slick of oil.

There was an edge to the familiar swell, rigid and thick and unyielding, so suddenly hilted inside him that it was almost – almost – too much to be so swiftly filled.

It was perfect.

He shook like a being in a fever with the excess of sensation, could feel his legs trembling enough to dislodge Sypha’s hands as his hole spasmed helplessly around the length and girth of the phallus.

He feels like he could weep when Sypha starts to move, taking him deep. He cries out sharply when she quickly finds that burning little spot inside his passage. Sypha sighs and takes hold of his member and gives it a firm glide, up and down and up, pressing a thumb into the weeping slit before letting him go. He is fully erect now and settles for moaning as Trevor grabs one of Alucard’s knees, hand cupping Sypha’s over the quaking limb and the slick sound betrays that the hunter is stroking himself.

Sumi shuffles from behind the dhampir, leaving Alucard’s weight against Taka’s chest while the man takes both wrists, and swings a leg over Alucard, poised above him, palms braced on his belly as he felt his head barely brush against her entrance, hairs tickling his tip, and it takes every ounce of will he possesses to keep his hips inert.

Sypha keeps the pace and Sumi hovers.

Alucard moans, perhaps whines, with need. He does not need encouragement to beg now, burning up with simmering searing lust.

“Please! Sypha, Sumi, please, _more_ …”

His last word is almost a sob.

“Will you come for us again?”

“ _Yes_!”

Alucard tries to wail but it emerges as a croak, ungainly and frantic.

“Thought you’d say that. So don’t come until we say. Alright?”

He nods, yes, yes, _anything_. It is enough. Sumi grips him, guides him to her dripping center. Alucard has to hold his breath while she lowers onto him, only daring to exhale when she is fully sheathed – clenching, tight, perfect heat. His sigh seemingly spurs something in her, for she starts to ride him far faster than she usually would. Hissing slightly, the woman still wets and clenches despite the strain, revealing the intensity of her arousal. As she starts to bounce, Sypha speeds up, hilting with every undulation, every press and retreat a delightful, steady cadence.

Fucked inside and out, Alucard feels a second crest waxing in his blood.

It is all so wonderful, so perfect, so good.

He gasps raggedly, flexing against Taka’s grip on his wrists, thumping his tilted head against the man’s unyielding shoulder.

“Pl-plea-please!”

He can barely form the word.

“You want to come?”

Of course he does, he doesn’t want anything nearly so much as to come with Sypha hammering into him, Sumi rebounding atop him, Taka and Trevor caressing his skin, watching and wanting. He gasps, twists, tries to thrust up or down, he cannot decide. He strains against the need to release, pressing his heels against the sheets, shoulders into Taka’s chest. Nods wildly.

“Are…you certain?”

Sypha is panting, nails digging into Alucard’s knees as she plunges into him, driving him against the covers with each rut. Sumi drives herself down, hard, against Alucard’s hips. He’s going to come, he has to, he cannot help.

“I…yes, I cannot…please, please, allow me before, before I, please, please…”

“Come.”

It is the only imperative Alucard needs to unravel, waist arching off the bed even under Sumi’s weight. Her breaths are little and shallow, feeling his hands bump his stomach as she rubs herself. She grunts and tightens around him as she peaks. It prompts him to spill inside her, pulsing as lights wheel behind the blindfold. It goes on and on with the incessant ramming against his inner spot, the wet-hot vice around his cock, while he sweats and trembles and rides the crest for what feels like minutes.

Drained, spent, he sags finally, softening within Sumi as she drags herself off of his, trembling, and he feels his own seed pool on his hips as it trickles out of her entrance. Sypha has pulled out now and he sighs, seizing hard around the emptiness, already longing for its return.

His yearning seems obvious, apparently, since the petting and breathing lasts only a minute or so before they are touching him with intent once more. Taka moves from behind him so Alucard is lying on his back.

“How about rolling over for us, yeah?”

 _For us_.

Alucard sighs at the command, aching pleasantly and alight with electric joy.

He rolls to his side and stomach, shifting into a kneel and bracing his elbows against the sheets while he raised his ass in the air, willing and already wanting more. Even flooded with sensation, overwhelmed, he cannot be sated.

His readiness excites Taka, judging by his rapid pulse and the swiftness with which he crawls towards Alucard’s backside.

Sumi laughs aloud at her lover’s impatience.

“Easy, give him a moment. You’re like a little boy who can’t wait for the cake to cool.”

Alucard wonders if Taka sticks his tongue out at her and if she returned the gesture.

“What? I want to eat my cake. I mean, it is sweet.”

At that, Taka kneads the globes of Alucard’s ass in both hands, causing the dhampir to moan and pressing back into the squeeze. He shudders further as the hands spread his cheeks, exposing his hole while it winks and clenches against the air. Taka gasps and blows gently against the pucker before running his tongue around the rim.

Alucard nearly screams, elbows giving out briefly as he nearly falls forward onto his chin.

Taka giggled.

“Oh, that’s…oh my…”

He pulled back, resting his cock against Alucard’s hole, cheeks still stretched wide by those lithe hands. He rubs the head against the dhampir’s gaping passage, which swallows up the head. Alucard can feel it within him, the tip capping his entrance in a shallow tease.

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind for later. I just wanna fuck you so bad right now.”

“Don’t come before you get in there, Taka.”

“Fuck you, Belmont.”

Then Taka starts to push in, reeling back and forth, pumping further with each thrust until he is sheathed to the hilt.

Alucard is full again and it is all too perfect to bear.

He is gasping, a drowning being. Ridiculous, as he does not need air. He cannot convince his lungs of this – his chest heaving yet not enough air in each inhale. Everything is so hot, this room is a roasting July noon.

Deep breath returns in a staggering thud against his lungs as Taka reaches down to fondle his balls at the same moment his angle shifts and hits that spot and Alucard cries out harshly, again and again, with each perfect thrust.

“ _Fuck_. It’s weird to hear him get so _loud_ , huh?”

“I think you mean arousing as hell.”

“Yeah, I obviously meant that.”

“Why don’t you – _uhhhn_ – say what you mean, Belmont.”

“Why don’t you make me, Taka.”

“Men – all children.”

Sypha’s admonishment was too breathy to hold any tang, sweetly fond as Trevor chuckled, clearly pleased at having riled up his audience. Alucard felt Taka sink a little deeper – good sweet stars – into him as he leaned over Alucard’s bent back. The dhampir hears the two men kissing, and he clenches at the thought, Trevor grunting (the way he kisses with breath and teeth and the whole anatomy of his mouth) and Taka humming in response (how Taka opens into a kiss with tilted head and fluttering lids and musical little noises).

Still leaning over Alucard’s back, Taka rolls his hips. Slow. So slow. Taka was always so careful when he fucks, even with Alucard. Even knowing the dhampir’s obduracy to most human forms of harm. It is sweet and concerned and Alucard is dying at how much he wants Taka to _move faster_. For now, he seems to content to almost sway, absorbed in the kiss, cock scarcely causing friction within Alucard.

He mewls, tries to spread his legs wider again, tries to rock himself back into Taka.

He feels the kiss break with soft laughter on both sides.

“Oh? Needy, huh? His cock really that good?”

“Aww, don’t be… _ah_ …jealous. You’ll get your own turn to underwhelm his hole.”

Trevor growled, rutting against Alucard’s shoulder, grip tightening at his nape as Taka simultaneously, blessedly, quickened his pace. At the same time, Sumi, who had been attending to Sypha based on the speaker’s loud moans, turned her ministrations to Alucard. He felt her roll over, rising on his elbows as he felt her trying to wiggle below him. She shifted further back until his trembling forearms braced her waist and almost the same instant he realized her intentions, she slid his cock into her mouth.

Alucard’s breath left him, lungs seized, unable to draw breath – Sumi’s small wet heat stretching around him, his head hitting the back of her throat, struck him harder than a strike to the sternum.

She reached up and laced her fingers over Alucard’s hips through those of her other half mounting the dhampir, hollowed her cheeks around him and he cried out. He didn’t know whether to thrust back onto the heat of Taka’s cock or forward into Sumi’s torrid mouth, so he could only twitch and try to do both.

The warmth had become _searing_. The poignancy enkindled a piercing heat to the touch, it almost hurt, almost overwhelming, with how thorough it was.

He was finding it hard to hold himself up – all in his mind, surely, there was no possibility this truly weakened him – and he pressed his brow into Sumi’s hips, nuzzling into the thick hair between her strapping legs.

“Please…”

Alucard craned his neck and opened his mouth against her lips, tasting wet and gasping harshly when she responded by arching into him and lapping at the underside of his swallowed cock.

He cries out again as his chin is grabbed by calloused hands, Trevor’s thick thumbs tracing Alucard’s lips.

“Ah-ah, thirsty. Tonight’s about you remember?”

“Please let me…please her…”

“Don’t worry, love. Sypha will be right on that. Maybe she’ll let you have a taste.”

Alucard can _hear_ the smirk on Trevor’s voice as he withdraws his hand, shifting away as Sypha’s slight shape glides up between Sumi’s spreading thighs and does something to make Sumi moan around the dhampir’s cock, the rumble forcing a dry sob from his lips.

Alucard longs to bury his tongue within Sumi’s folds, lap her wetness, lick her entrance, wrap his lips around the nub, suckle and kiss until she tenses, clamps his head with her strong thighs, and squeaks with delicious surprise when she finally floods his mouth with her nectar.

He cannot, however, and it left to be fucked and swallowed, hovering uselessly and tortuously close to the source of his temptation which Sypha seems to be thoroughly pleasuring. Sumi hasn’t ceased to pucker around Alucard’s length, her now-constant hum of pleasure a buzz against the throbbing flesh. The slow drag of Taka’s cock in and out of him is no help to the sharp edge in Alucard’s blood. He can only gasp and tremble and let them touch him all over.

Trevor tires of watching, apparently, because he takes Alucard’s face to kiss, diving with his usual reckless abandon into the pliant pale mouth. The scrape of his beard against Alucard’s jaw, his scent like old leather and new metal and alcohol, and the insistence of his gestures made the dhampir twitch as much as the graze against his innermost spot or the clench of throat (spurred by pleasure) around his member. Trevor released Alucard, whose head dropped in time to catch Sypha’s mouth. She kissed Alucard just as fiercely as Trevor had, full lips glazed with slick, and he tasted Sumi.

It was enough to have him spilling.

_Trevor seizing and pulling his hair._

_Sypha’s moist and vulgar kiss._

_Sumi eagerly gulping him down._

_Taka’s twitching cock spilling further warmth inside him._

All is swirling dark behind his lids, smudged with the mingled color of hovering beloved bodies and bright stars.

It is a moment.

It is eternity.

He blinks and it is gone, gulping air. He comes to as though from deep below water and the shock drags his breath deeply through his stunned lungs.

Almost in the same instance as breathing, he moans, the noise dragged as deeply as the breath itself, bleeding together, becoming one, an equal need – to breath and to moan.

Hands brush sweat-damp hair from his shoulders as he is rolled over. Alucard’s cock is free and Taka is no longer inside him. He has fainted, he dimly realizes. Just for a moment but the pleasure plunged him into unconsciousness and that realization alone leaves him trembling anew.

“Hey? Are you alright?”

More. Far more than alright – he is floating without effort, not just in his mind, but drifting an inch or two off the bed. Fucked-out and drenched with spit and spend and slick and sweat, he is utterly debauched. Every atom has absorbed heat – he feels as though he has glutted himself on wine and blood, red heady drunkenness a heavy mellow heat tingling through every vein.

He nods. He doesn’t want it to end. He thinks he is smiling but he can’t be certain.

“Now he’s back with us...who wants to go next?”

“It’s my fucking turn, alright. Don’t anybody dare take seconds before I get firsts.”

“Eager, much, Trevor?”

“You’re goddamn right.”

Alucard is on his back again, outward and open once more.

“Underwhelm him, huh?”

Trevor sounds dark, jealous, aggressive – Alucard quavers with elated anticipation at the tenor, vaguely wondering how he is able to still muster any movement at all with how wrung out and pulled apart he is.

“I’m going to make him peak without even touching his cock.”

The dhampir is so clouded by pleasure that the words take a moment to translate but when they do, Alucard’s mouth falls open to emit a noise he cannot quantify and would not try.

Whatever it is sends Trevor’s already-brisk pulse into a frenzy.

“Yeah? You want that, _Alucard_?”

His name is set down, a stone into water, with heaviness and with intention. A charge, a hold over the owner.

Alucard _wants_.

Lifting his hips like an offering, his spine goes concave with desperation, pressing back and forward into the bodies around him as though he could become part of their flesh through contact alone, absorb their warmth into him until he was warm himself, becomes something pleasant to touch. Speaking is beyond him so he only begs with his body – touch him, hold him, please.

It is all the begging Trevor needs, apparently.

Callused, thick fingers probe at his entrance. Glorious hands, rough and strong but, in the end, concerned and trying to do it right.

Like Trevor.

Alucard has been so fucked, the hunter hardly needs to stretch him, slipping three fingers into him without much preamble. The dhampir is loose with spend and slick and the noise is depraved, the squelch loud against the crackling fire and heavy breath, and the smell of arousal soars, thickens, in the muggy air. In rare form, Trevor seems lost for words as withdraws his hand after he is satisfied with the give and almost scrambles to align himself.

He is bigger than Taka, longer, thicker than Sypha’s phallus and hot and pulsing. Entirely, dauntingly, big. Whenever Trevor fucks him, he always stretches the dhampir. Even though the blond is beyond durable, even when Trevor is leaking and snarling and aching to fuck (even when Alucard is also animalistic with need and trying to impale himself upon Trevor’s _anything_ ). Still, Trevor always insists.

_Like I need you ripping open and then bleeding out on your castle floor. What an end that would be to the great and glorious Alucard._

When the dhampir is not hysterical with lust, the precaution (concern cloaked in acerbity) fills him with a nameless ache.

That ache twinges now even in the midst of hunger, cock once more heavy and full against his belly with the renewal of bracing holds in a return their initial pose. Soldering touches pinion his limbs, seeming to sizzle against the damp expanse of quivering flesh. Once again, none of these sweltering touches are to his swollen member, somehow fully masted despite how vigorously he has been used.

Trevor’s thick cock presses in, a speedy advance. It burns, sore and nearly stinging, even slow, even gaping, with the unusual speed. Trevor won’t last long with how hasty he is. He hilts, swears, and moves, failing to still for even a moment. His cock drags in and out of Alucard’s twitching hole, a divine friction.

He is _so_ full.

It should not feel so overpowering. It is not merely the cock which makes him feel stuffed to the brim, to the brink of breaking. He has had Trevor’s cock inside him many times, though it is always magnificent. It is…more than that now. He could handle one of them. Even two, at different times. But these five, huddled in his kitchen, milling in the library, sparring in the woods – even that can cause him to slink into the shadows so he might catch his breath. Hurriedly re-sew the ragged edges of his composure once more so that the concentrated light and warmth doesn’t singe at the stitches.

Or more – to ensure that his wintry presence shall not leech at their collective summer glow.

Why did he think he could endure this? Could endure the weight of such a memory, carried with him as a granite yoke around his neck. Did he lie to himself, again, with some assurance that the recollection would warm him on some imminent night, grant him a warmth beyond a bank of waning embers? He does not recall at the moment. It is likely – he is very good at lying to himself.

A hand – Sumi – traces the shape of his jaw, glides over his pulse, a flickering reassurance to Alucard and to herself. He cants into the graze of dark flesh as though he were not moored by touch at every point, chasing something so deadly, so delicate. So harmful, so hurt, so admirable in its choice to build rather than break.

It is the same with Taka, the strength of his grip around Alucard’s leg the farthest thing from cruel. His torso, flush with the dhampir’s shoulders, is corrugated with risen marks of past abuse. Alucard can feel the ridges of every scar and would feel a multitude should he trace his hands along that broad back, mirrors of the faded lacerations upon Sumi’s ribs.

Such beautiful people, so hurt, so maltreated by his own kind. How can they so fondly hold his hands, whose claws might shred harsher than any whip? How might they come near his mouth, fatal and sharp? That they, who had borne so much horror from cold flesh and savage fangs, might bring themselves so close is a gift Alucard nearly cannot accept.

Sypha, whose feet were born to wander, coming to rest in this frigid place, lighting up the stale air with her warm laughter and burning curiosity. Delighted rather than repulsed by what she has found here.

Trevor, who knows the dhampir’s weaknesses better than Alucard himself. A man whose family was torn from him, who sees the vast cruelty of the world and chooses to defend it. Chooses to set aside the silver and the stake and the whip in favor of trust. Who brought Alucard his home – brought _him_ a home.

Alucard would never ask it of them. Never ask them to call this place home, for it…for he could never be enough. Never what they deserve.

It is the greediness which his solitude has bred which opens up for their presence anyway. His need is a poisonous flower sprouting from the dark soil of seclusion, watered by bitter tears and fed by a weak winter sun.

They could well cut themselves upon the thorns in trying to embrace him.

He would never. He would stake himself first. But they…

“Sumi!”

A hushed, urgent murmur from Taka and she draws in breath, sudden and upset.

“Stop, everyone, wait. Look at him.”

The movement, the petting, the thrusting ceases abruptly. Everyone is stilled and Alucard faintly senses their hearts stutter and quicken, a tang of apprehension to the sweat the dhampir tastes on the air. A hand – Sypha’s – brushes over his cheek, leaving it wet. Why are her fingers damp?

“Trevor!”

Alucard feels the stilled hips pull away from his as the cock is drawn out quickly yet carefully, leaving him hollow and oddly aching although he is no longer full.

“He’s crying, Trevor.”

“Oh _shit_ – Hey, hey, you alright? Are you hurt?”

Alucard’s legs are released, arms let go of, and the departure of touch leaves him colder than he was before, an icy well again, and the ache spreads across his flesh like frost. He cannot help but sob at the loss. The mournful sound, low as it is, rings in the quiet room and the four heartbeats hasten into a roaring din, the smell of fear and distress thick and coppery in the air and Alucard can taste it.

It is like blood. Like tasting their blood on his teeth, their blood in his mouth. The thought makes him shudder, as though he could get any colder. Any more untouchable.

Sumi’s voice lashes out, heated and hard like blistering iron.

“Fucking hell, Belmont, were you too rough?!”

“I-I was way less rough than he asks for, I never thought I was hurting him at all, _Jesus Christ_ … Alucard?”

The blindfold is swiftly unwound, and the candlelight, dim as it was, becomes too vivid. It haloes the quartet of faces peering down at him with such utter tenderness, worry darkening their gold-tinged features. They blur and Alucard has to shut his lids against the swimming distortion of pink and bronze and pale shapes in the watery yellow cloud.

He realizes now that the wetness, the blur, is because he is crying.

Not just tears, as happens at times, trickling free when pleasure engulfs him and drowns out his self-control. He is hiccupping, shoulders and chest hitching with tiny, tremulous sobs. He was barely aware of it and in any case he cannot now impede the outflow – his wretchedness will not be stemmed.

“Did we harm you, Alucard?”

Sumi is thick-voiced now, the heat of his anger choked off by cold dismay. Taka has Alucard’s whole hand cradled to his chest, both small palms cradling the one with fierce strength. Alucard frowned. Surely his claws are cutting into that delicate skin?

“Hey? Please say something, alright?”

Trevor sounds so afraid, his question strung tight and high with dread. He should never be afraid. Trevor is a snarling beast in the face of peril, the conceit and cynicism in those cyanic eyes hardening to single-minded ferocity. A care veiled by scorn. He should never be afraid in a bed, with lovers. He should never smell like that here.

The hunter reaches for the dhampir’s face but hesitates. Crouching over Alucard’s hips. Alucard recalls kneeling over him, Trevor spitting and dangerous even with terror thudding in the pulse at his bared throat. The dhampir can feel the warmth of his palm even from the distance of inches, his own cheek drawing the heat like a stone.

Alucard swallows. Breathes as slowly as he can until he harnesses the anguish, sobs stilling, then ceasing. Gathers words together and forces them through his throat, still clenched like a fist.

“I am…unhurt.”

He sounds hoarse and stilted but that metallic edge of trepidation ebbs in the air, heartbeats slowing from panicked thunder to a steadier, still fretful, thrum.

Taka’s hold does not relinquish, Sypha rubs firm circles with her thumb against his knee, and Sumi stroking threads of his hair back from his face and continuing to pet after all the strands are in their place. Only Trevor hangs back, does not touch. Alucard can feel that his heartbeat has slowed the least, barely lower than before and the dreadful fear lingers in the sweat still welling at his brow and neck.

Alucard opens his eyes again, now he thinks he can bear it, and catches Trevor’s gaze, intent, brow-creased, mouth turned harshly downward. Not with anger – with…sadness? Alucard recalls, slowly, the accusation from Sumi and belatedly realizes the source of the hunter’s distress.

With some effort, limbs suddenly marble-heavy with exhaustion, Alucard reaches for Trevor’s hand, fisted in the sheet, and enfolds the clenched-white knuckles with his palm.

“Trevor, you did not hurt me. It was…not you.”

The comfort unspools the taut cords of Trevor’s shoulders, loosens the grit of his teeth, and Alucard feels Trevor’s fist relax beneath the dhampir’s fingers.

“Dearest – what happened? What was it we did?”

“Too rough? Or, or too much?”

“Yeah, we’re…I’m really sorry I didn’t notice earlier that you were upset.”

“What do you need? Would you like us to leave for a moment?”

The gentle trickle of questions washes over him, so warm, so kind. He catches the last question and grips both Taka’s and Trevor’s hands firmer.

“Don’t leave.”

Silence, all eyes flickering over Alucard’s face, glancing at one another. Then Trevor pries his hands free from Alucard’s grasp and the dhampir’s heart pangs before the hunter interlocks their fingers together, those blue eyes soft and grim and watchful. Taka’s burnished eyes are over-bright, wet, throat clicking in time with little squeezes to Alucard’s palm, still unheeding of his nails.

“We’re not going to leave, silly.”

Sumi’s mouth is soft and trembling, the fragility quivering in her face belying her teasing lilt. Sypha is holding Sumi’s spare hand across Alucard’s hips, as though she, like Alucard, could also smell her pain.

“We will stay as long as you like. As long as you will let us.”

God, but that was just what Alucard wanted. He wished it were true. That they would stay, all stay. They told him they would stay – said so before, said so when they asked to bed him, wished to reassure him they would remain. They had not been with him for very long though and promises will be hard to keep when the dust and echoes and cold which seeps into every cranny of this hollow fortress begin to weigh upon them.

It has already begun to weigh upon Alucard and it was _his_ doom, _his_ birthright. That weight will strain and crush and by the time it breaks their vows, they will be grateful to be rid of them. Of him. Alucard knows he will lose them for good long before death steals them from the world. It is only right. He doesn’t want to hurt them but… _God_. He is _so_ lonely. And it _hurts_. It hurts _so much_.

“You won’t.”

They all shift and glance about, bewilderment alongside redoubled worry darkening their faces further as they fix their eyes on him again.

“W-what does that mean, Alucard?”

Sypha looks deeply perplexed, a foreign look on her elfin features, confusion overcasting the keen blue. She normally sees right through everything, right through him. A foolish part of him hoped, expected almost, that she would see through him now and pull the answer from his tongue herself. He knows though that would be too much to hope for. He supposes he will have to explain.

Sighing, Alucard pulls his hands free from both men’s grip, the action piercing him deeper than any spike, and sits himself up, wincing slightly. The action dislodges Sypha’s hand from his knee and Sumi’s brush through his hair. He tries not to think about how chilled he feels without their touch, even now, encircled by their bodies, their warmth. How cold will he be when they are all gone forever? Will he turn to ice? It seems impossible that he won’t, that the numb anguish won’t work like a spell, eking through his veins and making the outer form reflect what lies within.

He glances down at his lap as he draws his arms together, holding his own hand. It is too difficult to look at them as he speaks the biting truth. He might be breaking a good spell to speak so. Might pull the snug blankets off a sleeping body, a frigid shock of exposure awakening what could have gone on slumbering. Or perhaps this is better, to say it now. He searches for the right thing to say, something clever and soft to clarify their plight. In the end, complete candor serves him best and is no less than they all deserve.

“My life, here, is…lonesome. Quite unbearably so. I have not lived long, especially in regards to my…kind, but I already can already foresee the passage of my existence. It is cold. And it suits me, I suppose: I am cold too.”

Alucard shivered, chilled at speaking sensation into existence, and wrapped his arms around himself.

“But you all are not cold. You all burn so brightly, so beautifully, and above all you are…unfathomably giving of that warmth…to me. Of yourselves, your love. It is truly a testament to the compassion you possess. You cannot imagine how greatly I cherish every gesture you deign to bestow.”

The dhampir digs his claws into his arms, suddenly terribly afraid to extinguish the circle of warmth with the encroaching wave of bitter truth. It was time to grow up, Adrian Țepeș, and face the darkness. He is not a child. He cannot avoid reality by shutting his eyes. With that, he glanced back up, regarded the open, startled, sad ( _God…why sad, already sad_ ) faces with raw vehemence. They deserve to hear it said. To understand, truly, what it is they dally with.

“But it cannot go on forever. Even if I were…reprehensibly selfish enough to allow you to give and give, pouring into something which swallows it all up so darkly and so ceaselessly…you would one day be unable to keep giving. My coldness, my loneliness…it will burn you out and dry you up and I would only pray that if I were indeed too insatiable to relinquish your presence, that you would have the good sense to flee before you were emptied. I cannot…could never condemn you all to such a life.”

He feels wet on his cheeks as he blinks to lessen the blur creeping over his eyes once more. He is a coward and must look away again. His heart is a living wound; a raw, salted, excruciating gash. Knotted with silver cord, splintered with wood, what could death be compared to this knowledge? That they would leave one day. For good. Perhaps tonight.

“We wouldn’t be lonely if we were _with_ you, Alucard.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point of having people around, you fucking moron.”

Trevor yelps when Sypha whacks his arm but Alucard barely registers it, barely notices anything but how his own throat has closed again. How his flesh suddenly needles, numbness giving way to a frightening, raw sensitivity. Their words sink, piercing, through his flesh and he can’t take it another moment. It hurts too much, to hear their denials, but he cannot muster the will to refute them.

Sumi is working her jaw, sorrow and fury warring within her visage before tenderness breaks through both and suffuses her eyes, her pursed mouth, flaring nostrils.

“We are not candles, you silly, silly vampire. We don’t run out of warmth. We don’t…run out love to give. Especially not to you.”

“And you don’t swallow _anything_ up.”

Sypha’s voice is cracked, glass and velvet, burr thicker with anguish. Her little hand darts out and seizes Alucard’s chin fiercely, raising his eyes and he sees she has begun to weep. Before he can speak to reassure her, she has lunged towards his face and wrapped both sets of fingers deeply into his locks, clutching, cradling his head as her mouth clashed with his. She devours with her kiss like never before, swallowing his lips like a draught of wine, her tears flowing, loosening the drying tracks upon his cheeks so they all flow together.

“Alucard, oh, Alucard. Dearest, loving fool.”

“Well, fool is really on the nose.”

Sumi and Trevor both chuckle at her joke but the chuckle is too thick and blunts the teasing slight. Trevor in particular keeps swallowing, as though trying to drink something bitter. The man has committed to a touch now, cradling the back of Alucard’s head, palm large and firm and warm at the dhampir’s neck. If Alucard did not know better, he would say that Trevor seemed close to tears himself.

They seem so wounded, somehow. There is a mist of grief swirling in their eyes and Alucard wants to help, to quieten their sudden sorrow. They are the fools, still inebriated by arousal, dumb with the ambrosia of a blissful moment. It is easy to deceive oneself when nestled into bed, between bodies. He knows that well. It is no reason to hurt them now, he acknowledges with a pang. He has been selfish again, dragging his lamentations into the light and throwing it all in their laps.

Taka glides trembling fingers through Alucard’s hair, tucking one long lock behind the ear before joining Trevor’s hand at his nape. Sypha placed her little hands against Alucard’s chest, pressing over his heart to guide him onto his back. He half-wondered if the sexual activities would continue but the mood was utterly dissipated and she only draped herself over his torso like a cloak. No – like a shield. Her little breasts and damp cheek and plump creases of belly all soft and clinging atop him. She dropped a kiss to his scar, the coarse, pinked flesh above his heart, which thudded as though the organ were trying to reach her lips through the skin.

The others followed the speaker’s lead and began to arrange themselves around and over Alucard, Trevor shuffling around to keep his arm pinned behind the blond head, catching Alucard’s wrist to force the dhampir to encircle his waist before throwing a long arm over Sypha’s back, embracing and embraced. Taka shared the shield Sypha had formed with her body, squeezing in alongside her upon Alucard’s chest while slinging his leg between Alucard’s. He seemed to be trying to crush himself into the dhampir’s crevices, taking up as much of his skin as he could manage to, nuzzling at Alucard’s throat with sporadic kisses along the weak underside of his jaw. Sumi pinned Alucard’s bicep behind her shoulders, pulling his forearm flush against her own chest, between her breasts so his wrist thrummed a matching rhythm when touching her heart.

He is held.

Held by his lovers, their embrace so tight he feels fused to their bodies, clasped within their arms. He is far too weary to protest, even if he had the moral strength to insist. He is, once again, weak. And he is too warm to pry himself away, to even sincerely want to.

“In the morning, when we’re not all tired, we are going to sort you out. Hm? Yes? Now, we are going to hold you. All night.”

Sypha’s murmur wraps around him like a touch, another warmth, insubstantial and soothing.

Sleep creeps closer and its heavy pull soon steals his thoughts and Alucard drifts, a body in the sea, in the comfort of the silence. Tomorrow may come – now, he is held. He will cling to that even for another hour. Even for another minute.

Tomorrow, whatever comes will come. Tomorrow brings cold and daylight which will not allow the truth to hide.

The night is for dark and warmth to cover him.

For lovers.

For being held.

And so, impossibly, fleetingly, at least for now and under cover of night, Alucard allows himself to be warm and held.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed & appreciated! tell me what you liked about it?what i might improve? in a word - was it hot? please be kind to this first-time smut publisher :D


End file.
